John Barry
video | right | 300px right | 300px John Barry Prendergast, OBE (York, 3 november 1933 – Oyster Bay, 30 januari 2011) was een Brits componist van voornamelijk filmmuziek. Hij werd vooral bekend door de muziek die hij voor elf James Bondfilms componeerde. Ook voor tv-series schreef hij vaak de muziek; het bekendst is het thema van The Persuaders.Oftewel de Versierders. Hij heeft zeven Oscar-nominaties op zijn naam staan, waarvan hij er vijf heeft mogen verzilveren. Hij ontving voor de film Born Free twee Academy Awards: voor de filmmuziek en de titelsong "Born Free" met Don Black. Op 21 oktober 2010 werd hem de "Lifetime Achievement Award" toegekend door de World Soundtrack Academy tijdens het Filmfestival van Gent. Barry overleed op 77-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van een hartaanval. Bondsound Het overbekende James Bond Theme uit Dr. No (1962) is gedeeltelijk van zijn hand. Toen de producenten van Dr. No de melodie hoorden die componist Monty Norman voor het begin van de film gecomponeerde, waren zij allerminst tevreden. Ze schakelden John Barry in die in een noodtempo een nieuwe melodie moest componeren. Norman hielp hem hier een handje bij, door hem een deuntje te overhandigen dat hij ooit heeft geschreven voor een musical, maar dat nooit werd gebruikt. Barry verwijderde de zangpartij en verving deze door een geheel instrumentale versie, met als resultaat het 'James Bond Theme'. Barry kreeg hier echter een zeer bescheiden bijdrage voor. Toen hij, op eigen kosten, de film in de bioscoop bezocht, schrok hij zich rot - het thema dat hij voor een appel en ei had gecomponeerd kwam keer op keer terug! De producenten van de Bondfilms hebben het ruimschoots goed met hem gemaakt. In totaal heeft hij voor elf Bondfilms de muziek mogen schrijven. Overigens staat Norman wegens contractuele verplichtingen nog steeds te boek als componist van het James Bond Theme. Filmografie Bondfilms * 1962: Dr. No: filmscore (met Monty Norman) * 1963: From Russia with Love : filmscore * 1964: Goldfinger : filmscore en titelsong (met Anthony Newley en Leslie Bricusse) * 1965: Thunderball : filmscore, titelsong (met Don Black) en additional song Mr. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (met Leslie Bricusse) * 1967: You Only Live Twice : filmscore en titelsong (met Leslie Bricusse) * 1969: On Her Majesty's Secret Service : filmscore en additional songs We Have All the Time in the World en Do You Know How Christmas Trees Are Grown? (met Hal David) * 1971: Diamonds Are Forever : filmscore en titelsong (met Don Black) * 1974: The Man with the Golden Gun : filmscore en titelsong (met Don Black) * 1979: Moonraker : filmscore en titelsong (met Hal David) * 1983: Octopussy : filmscore en titelsong (met Tim Rice) * 1985: A View to a Kill : filmscore en titelsong (met Duran Duran) * 1987: The Living Daylights : filmscore, titelsong (met Pål Waaktaar) en additional songs Where Has Every Body Gone en If There Was a Man (met Chrissie Hynde) Andere films * 1960: Never Let Go * 1960: Beat Girl * 1962: Mix Me a Person * 1962: The Amorous Prawn * 1964: Zulu * 1964: Seance on a Wet Afternoon * 1964''A Jolly Bad Fellow'' * 1965: The Ipcress File * 1965: The Party's Over * 1965: The Knack ...and How to Get It * 1965: Four in the Morning * 1965: Mister Moses * 1965: King Rat * 1966: The Case * 1966: Born Free * 1966: The Wrong Box * 1966: The Quiller Memorandum * 1967: Dutchman * 1967: The Whisperers * 1968: Boom! * 1968: Petulia * 1968: Deathfall * 1968: The Lion in Winter * 1969: The Appointment * 1969: Midnight Cowboy * 1970: Monte Walsh * 1971: The Last Valley * 1971: Walkabout * 1971: They Might Be Giants * 1971: Mary, Queen of Scots * 1972: Follow Me! * 1972: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * 1973: A Doll's House * 1974: The Tamarind Seed * 1974: The Dove * 1975: The Day of the Locust * 1976: Robin and Marian * 1976: King Kong * 1977: The White Buffalo * 1977: The Deep * 1977: First Love * 1978: St. Joan * 1978: The Betsy * 1978: Game of Death * 1978: Starcrash * 1978: The Black Hole * 1979: Hanover Street * 1980: Night Games * 1980: Raise the Titanic * 1980: Somewhere in Time * 1980: Touched by Love * 1980: Inside Moves * 1981: The Legend of the Lone Ranger * 1981: Body Heat * 1982: Hammett * 1982: Murder By Phone * 1982 Frances * 1983: High Road to China * 1984: Mike's Murder * 1984: Until September * 1984: The Cotton Club * 1985: Jagged Edge * 1985: Out of Africa * 1986: A Killing Affair * 1986: Howard the Duck * 1986: Peggy Sue Got Married * 1987: Heart of Fire * 1988: Masquerade * 1990: Dances with Wolves * 1992: Ruby Cairo * 1992: Chaplin * 1993: Indecent Proposal * 1993: My Life * 1994: The Specialist * 1995: Cry, the Beloved Country * 1995: The Scarlet Letter * 1995: Across the Sea of Time * 1997: Swept from the Sea * 1998: Mercury Rising * 1998: Playing by Heart * 2001: Enigma Overige producties Televisiefilms * 1961: Girl on a Roof * 1973: The Glass Menagerie * 1975: Love Among Ruins * 1975: Eleanor and Franklin * 1977: Eleanor and Flanklin: The White House Years * 1977: The War Between the Tates * 1977: Young Joe, the Forgotten Kennedy * 1977: The Gathering * 1979: The Corn Is Green * 1979: Willa * 1983: Svengali Documentaires * 1961: Falling in Love * 1963: Elizabeth Taylor in London * 1964: Sophia Loren in Rome Prijzen en nominaties Academy Awards Golden Globe Awards Emmy Awards Grammy Awards Externe links * * John Barry Discography at Discogs Categorie:Brits componist Categorie:Filmcomponist Categorie:Pseudoniem Categorie:James Bond